Rin Baretain
Rin Baretain''('厘バレンタインRin, Baretain)'' is a character created by Akatsuki-wolf-97 @ devaintart .com Background 'Life before the organization ' Rin was born into poverty, which in Riooco, Ookamiguare, is more common than you think. He mother Shuiji Baretian, was forced to give her up when she was 4 months old. Then was adopted by he fathers Danie and Hanso. which she grew up with in Sarico, Ookamiguare ''Go''ing rouge As Rin grew up so did her curiosity eventually she left with a anonymous mist ninja, most likely a seven swordsman because she learned the uses of a executioner blade. She traveled a lot and sawalmost ever big landmark, she even meant Itachi briefly . 'Becoming an Akatsuki' Rin Began her life in the akatsuki about the time Naruto first meant kakashi and his team, She Was partnered with Sasori for the time being, Who learned about her actual personality and abilities. She was moved to a solo team when Deidara joined the akatsuki most likely during the last chapters of the original series. She learned how much she depended on Sasori for backup too. 'Capturing the Seven-tailed Beast' Was not an easy task. The Buji is a steam user, while Rin uses Fire and Earth, it didin't mix very well, she used almost all her strength. She ended up using her kekki genkai (see Abilities) and almost killing herself out of rage. She came back battered with a broken arm and brusied wrist on her left arem along with a fractured calf bone and many different cuts to her body, most on her stomach and upper arms left fading scars. Personality Rin has a Short temper at times; also she constantly insults people . Rin is the loner who is usually asleep on the couch or reading, or talking with Sasori. During the naruto series she became more shyer, and scared, losing most of her tough girl cover. Appearance Rin is around 6ft 6in unusually tall for a normal ninja, but common in Ookamiguare. She has long brown hair, seen for her waist to her knees, depending on the time of the story you are looking at, with long side bangs the cover her right eye at times along with parts over her ears that look like she took a razor to them. Her eyes are bright purple with light rings around where her pupils would be she also wear deep red lipstick and panda like eyes. Her cloak has the kanji for Akatsuki Angel (暁天使, Akatsuki tenshi) inscribed into the upper back of the cape that is almost identical to sasuke’s cloak, but with only one cloud on her upper back, right under the kanji. She has many scars the most noticeable it the scar on her inner elbow, that has still yet to completely heal. And a long scar that resembles a cable across the left side of her waist, For her pervious partner Sasori. Along with many other Knicks, and scraps. Abilities Rin is a taijutsu user with a few illlusions up her sleeves. but she preffered to work with other than alone. Kekkei Genkai Part II rin was a minor character, only appearing in intruders in the sand flying away with her pet won-ton during the fight between Deidara and Gaara. Rin's Story... Far from offical Rin's semi-orignal story lack character deaths and such because her story was deveoped when only book 40 had been released. so the deaths of Sasori, Itachi. Kisame, and Deidara were made into " fakeing your own death" her offical story is CAN YOU FEEL THE BEAT? comic. which is a humor, romance novel. inculding life, death and an angry leader-sam Post Shippuden Rin's life after shippuden was the opposite of " happliy ever after" her step son Katsu was kiddnapped by his biological mother Hama. in which Rin almost lost her life, after that he was resuded by his father Deidara and returned to their family. he was only 6 months at the time. Family life Rin has 6 children in total Katsu the oldest Ahato and Daisuke the identcal twins Safari and hikari the sweet one and the drama queen and Kira the youngest, who is adopted Trivia * Rin's favorite foods are ramen and sushi * she has a stuffed animal named mushi, which is a stuffed beagle * she stuttered when she is under stress * her hobbies inculding, Drawiing, training and fishing * her favorite animal is a peguin * her least favorite animal is a bearded lizard * she does not gasp, but squeaks Reference ALL ART AND ORIGNAL STORY LINE CREATED BY KATHARINA STALZER aka http://akatsuki-wolf-97.deviantart.com/ or http://angelic-akatsuki.deviantart.com/ Category:DRAFT